Revenge and Kisses
by ScaryDreams10
Summary: Lame name. NO ONE GIVES A *HIT! Aaaaannnnnyway, I summarized it on my profile if you want a summary. It was a oneshot, but not anymore. 2 chapters this time. Enjoy! UPDATED 2ND CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge and Kisses (title sucks, who cares. And veronica looks exactly like veronica from George Lopez XD)

It was a normal day in the Dark home. Amy and Eva were sleeping, and Shadow was getting ready to leave. It was 5:55am, and Shadow always goes to the gym at 6:00am. It was also Friday February 15, 2021. That means Amy's manager, Bruce the Duck, was going to announce the assistant manager. Amy has been working hard for that job. She may have only been working at 'Catos' for three months, but she did a superb job at it. She also loved working there. That's why she was so good. Anyway, Shadow gave his 2 year old daughter Eva a kiss on the cheek, Amy a kiss on the forehead, and went off to meet his buds at the gym.

* * *

Time has passed,

It is now 9:00am. Shadow has been home for an hour now, and Amy is just now waking up. Eva is still asleep. Amy has to be at Catos at 9:30am. So she quickly dresses in a red blouse with puffy cuffs, a black skirt that comes down to her knees, and some black high-heels. She was ready for work at 9:15am, which is good. It takes ten minutes to get there, so she can be there five minutes before she's late. She gives Eva a kiss on the forehead, which caused her to stir. She calmed and Amy walked out of the room. "I'm leaving Shadow. Eva is still asleep. Listen for her to wake up." Amy said grabbing her purse. "Don't worry. I have ears of steal." Shadow said with a smirk on his face. Amy gave Shadow a kiss and told him "Love you." "Love you too hun." He replied. Amy walked out the door with a smile. She hopped into her Honda Civic and drove to work.

Amy gets to work on time. Bruce is standing at the front desk, where he assigned Amy. Veronica, a very pretty Latina human, works at the front desk with her. She wasn't really Amy's rival, but she didn't like her too much either. They respected each other and all, but they didn't really socialize with one another. "Hello Veronica." Amy said walking up to the front desk. "Hello Rose." She replied with a weak smile. "Okay, I will announce the new assistant manager at closing time today. That will give you a last chance to impress me, and give you the thrill of suspense. With that said and done, you may get back to work." Bruce said, making eye contact with all of the workers. (Okay, I know Catos is a small store, but in here, it is a large clothing store with many workers.)

DINGA DING DING!! Bruce just rang a cowbell. "Alright everyone. Gather 'round, it's closing time. That means it's time to announce the NEW ASSISTANT MANAGER!!! Again with the damn bell. Amy rolls her eyes the nutty manager. "And the new assistant manager is……. AMY ROSE!! WOO!!" Amy's eyes widened. She jumped up and clasped her hands together. She ran and embraced Bruce in a hug. "Oh thank you Bruce! I won't let you down Sir!" Amy said with excitement in her voice. All was happy for her…… But one. Veronica was steamed. She had told Amy how much she wanted that job. (they talked a little bit) _'I can't believe her. She knows how bad I want and need that job. And then for her to just take it away from me?! Oh, she's gonna get it!' _Veronica thought to herself. Then she stomped to her car to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revenge is ON!

"She thinks that she can just take my job just like that, huh? She thinks she'll just be sittin' pretty on her little pedestal of pink perfection! Well you got another thing coming, honey!" Who was that, you ask? Who was that person that THAT that was talking about? (I know, so many that's. It makes sense actually) Well, the FIRST that was Veronica. She's mad, as you can tell. The SECOND that was Amy Rose.

RECAP OF FIRST CHAPTER:

_DINGA DING DING! Bruce just rang a cowbell. "Alright everyone. Gather 'round, it's closing time. That means it's time to announce the NEW ASSISTANT MANAGER! Again with the dang bell. Amy rolls her eyes the nutty manager. "And the new assistant manager is…. AMY ROSE! WOO!" Amy's eyes widened. She jumped up and clasped her hands together. She ran and embraced Bruce in a hug. "Oh thank you Bruce! I won't let you down Sir!" Amy said with excitement in her voice. All was happy for her… But one. Veronica was steamed. She had told Amy how much she wanted and needed that job. (They talked a little bit)__'I can't believe her. She knows how bad I want and need that job. And then for her to just take it away from me? Oh, she's gonna get it!'__Veronica thought to herself. Then she stomped to her car to go home._

END OF RECAP:

Okay, I for one think that you shouldn't be steaming when you're driving. Then you can't see. But she's a nut job, so she probably doesn't care. "I need a drink…" But guess who else is about to get a drink. It's not Amy…..

AT CLUB ROUGE: (did you really expect her to go anywhere else. I mean come on, it's a Sonic Fic)

The glowing sign at Club Rouge's makes Veronica even madder. Why, you may wonder? Because it's pink. Pink, just like the PINK thing she hates. Arch nemesis, you might say. Yea, arch nemesis.  
Veronica walks into the club, ignoring the sign as best as she could, and sits on a bar stool. "Give me the strongest drink you got." Veronica demanded from the bartender.  
"Had a rough day?" The bartender asked. He was a big husky white guy with a deep scratchy voice and a bald head.  
"It was unbelievable! This girl I work with and I have been talking about this promotion thingy- gulp- and whenever we talk about it, I tell her how much I want AND NEED that job. And today, she got it and acted like it was a big surprise and like she didn't just hurt my feelings. Like I don't even matter…. Gulp. Can I get another one of these?" The bartender has the drink in his hand and has his back turned to Veronica. He holds the drink behind him and turns around, as if his hand is just a second ahead of him.  
"He…. How did already finish the second drink? I don't think I handed it to you yet?" The bartender asked, confused.  
"Well, no one pays you to think! They pay you to get me another dam drink!" Veronica uttered. "I WANT ANOTHER!"  
"Well jeeze lady. I'll tell you one thing; you'll never get assistant manager with an attitude like that." He said.  
Veronica just stared at him. He just might have been right. Hard to believe, seeing as though he didn't look like the smartest berry in the bunch, but hey, everyone has their shining moment.  
"Ugh, you're right. I'm sorry. Please, get me another." She said with a fake apologetic look in her eyes.  
"Thank you." The bartender said. Yes, under that freakishly hard exterior, bartenders have feelings, too.

_8:00p.m. that same night….._

"AMY! I'M GONNA GO MEET THE GUYS FOR A COUPLE DRINKS AND I'LL BE HOME LATE! DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME!" Said... (Okay, if you don't know who said that, slap yourself in the face cuz you deserve it) ….Shadow.

"Oh, what! All of the sudden you just got friends now!" Amy said playfully. She never really knew Shadow as the friendly, clubbin' type a person. Neither did I…..

"Heh, yea. You don't know what I do in my spare time." Shadow said, trying to scare Amy with suspense. He knows she hates that.

"Since I don't know, how 'bout you tell me..." Amy said sweetly and seductively, giving him a kiss and hoping to get at least a peep of what he was talking about.

"How 'bout… NO!" Shadow said. That whole 'be sweet' thing, yea it didn't work

"Grr. Why won't you tell me?" Amy said grabbing his arm.

"Cuz I don't wanna." Shadow said smirking. "Bye." Shadow waved and walked out the door.

_Later…_

"YEA! 'CLINK!' NEXT ROUND! BRING IT ON!" shouts a guy who sounds like his drunkenness has taken a toll on him. It was none other than, Eric. He was drinkin' till his bones cracked. I don't know how, but I'm sure he'll get there. And joining him on his quest to drunken death was Joseph. They decided that it would be funny to act like an idiot for the entire night, and no other way is better to act like a dumb a** than to be drunk. Shadow didn't think it was such a good idea because, well, it just wasn't a good idea. And he was right too. It isn't a good idea. But, since he is slightly under the influence, he has no other choice than to play along. Baaaaaaaaad idea. And you will find out why in…. THE NEXT FEW PARAGRAPHS! (A/N: please don't ask why I do that. Ps. I'm a bad narrator)

_10:32p.m. Club Rouge_

"Heeeeey. Hey Shadow. Shaaaadow…" Eric, at the peak of drunkenness, nudged Shadow countless times while trying to get his attention. But Shadow refused to respond, knowing that whatever Eric was to say would be either completely inappropriate, stupid, or a combination of both. Which it was.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Shadow raised his tone at the young male, annoyed by his constant nudging.

"That lady over there. Ain't that chick over there just h-hot?" Eric asked in a mixture of slurs while pointing to a young female with medium length black hair and tanned skin. Before Shadow could answer, Eric started to speak again. "I'ma, I'ma go and talk ta her, k?" Eric stated as he stumbled over to the beautiful brunette.

She noticed him trying to approach her and looked with slight disgust on her face.

"Hey babe. What's a pretty little thing like you doing here all by your lonesome? Shouldn't you be shakin them hips on the dance floor?" Eric asked her with a flirtatious look on his face. She didn't respond, but instead looked down at her alcohol and took a sip. She figured it would give a hint that she wasn't interested. But instead, Eric persisted. Whether he caught the hint or not, we may never know. "So, uh, you have a name, hotness?" Eric asked, getting closer to his victim.

"Vanessa." Was all she said while sipping the top of her glass. She finally glanced over at Eric to reveal her face and show that it was the same Vanessa who hated Amy Rose with a passion.

"That's a b-e-a-utiful name. Sooooo, Vanessa, would you like to dance?" Eric asked as he nearly fell off of his barstool trying to stand.

"No. Who's your friend over there, all by himself?" Vanessa gestured over to a jet black and crimson red hedgehog sippin on a martini. She had a clue of who it was but she wanted to make sure it was the right hedgehog before she took action.

"Oh him? That's just Shadow. But don't worry 'bout him. He's a loner. Now, hehe, where were we?" Eric questioned as he stepped toward Vanessa to where they were only mere inches apart.

"Not interested." Vanessa told Eric while not taking her eyes off of Shadow and putting her hand in the face of Eric. As she stood up to walk on over to the ebony black mammal, she hiked up her skirt a couple inches and fixed her hair into a more seductive style. Then she strutted over toward Shadow with a frisky look on her face. Eric watched in awe as he saw that Shadow the Hedgehog was married and STILL got girls better than he could. Amazing.

"Hello there…." Vanessa said to Shadow in the sexiest voice she had ever tried to pull off.

"Hi how you doin?" Shadow asked in the upmost uninterested tone. He waved with his index finger (not even his whole hand) and even then did he not even look at her.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Vanessa said in a voice that made heads turn. She also tried scooting herself and her barstool closer to the unresponsive hedgy. In result, he scooted in the same direction, getting himself further away from the tempting hottie. He knows better.

"Listen I know what you're thinking and I'm not interested. Sorry about ya luck." Shadow stated before standing up and walking away from Vanessa, leaving her mouth open in jaw drop form. And yes, Shadow still has the glass that he used for his tequila.

'_Oh no ya don't Shadow. __If I can't have what I want, then neither can Mrs. Rose. Or at least she's a Mrs. for now.' _Vanessa thought before she decided that she would chase after her prey, not letting him get out of her sight.

As Shadow exited the building to go home (no one knows why he brought a car) he heard the sound of clacking heels. They were closing in on him quickly. Eventually, both he and the sound of stiletto heels hitting the asphalt stopped.

"Where do you think _your _goin, Shadow?" said the not-so-mysterious voice that belonged to none other than Vanessa. Shadow turns around to face her and crosses his arms.

"Home how bout you?" He says in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Ya know, I like your attitude." Vanessa says, also crossing her arms.

"Well sadly I don't like yours so I'm leaving." Burn. Shadow turns back toward his vehicle. Vanessa runs up to him to stop him. The jet black hedgehog refuses to stop his pursuit to his car. So Vanessa did the only thing she figured would stop him. She put her arms around him slowly and pulled out a little cloth. Shadow didn't move. Then, just as he was turning around to scold the woman for touching him, Vanessa rubs the cloth on his mouth. Shadow passes out. She drags the poor unsuspecting anthropomorphic hedgehog to her car. She laughs evilly as she anticipates what may happen next.


End file.
